


221b Birthdays 2015

by testosterone_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b birthdays, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reward for my lovely readers, 221b ficlets written for my reader's birthdays in 2015. Themes and ratings range. Every single 221b has a one-word prompt that I will use as chapter titles. Work will come to an end at the end of 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> 221b birthday for [teajava!](http://teajava.tumblr.com/)

It was snowing outside as Sherlock rested his head against John's thigh on the couch. The fire was going, and everything was pleasantly warm and comfortable. John was pretending to watch some gameshow on BBC Two.

Sherlock nudged John's leg with his head, and John's hand obediently came down to pat his curls. Sherlock closed his eyes, and the room was still bright behind his eyelids. He made a soft sound in his throat as John's fingers stroked his scalp, and the soft spot behind his left ear.

"Come here then," John said, voice low.

He dragged Sherlock's upper body into his lap. Sherlock allowed this without complaint, humming sleepily and burying his nose against John's stomach.

"You're like a cat, you are," John said, sounding pleased.

Sherlock made a rumbling noise in his throat, and it sounded enough like a purr that John laughed. It was a good sound, and Sherlock could feel it against his cheek and in his chest. John's fingertips found a sensitive spot, and Sherlock arched his neck back to urge him on.

"You're my good lad," John said, and Sherlock felt his insides fill with warmth.

"Yours," Sherlock murmured sleepily, head pressed to John's chest.

That's how Sherlock Holmes fell asleep, wrapped up in John, and warmth, and the steady heart against his ear, beating.


	2. Beirut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are in Lebanon. Sherlock says it's for a case - but is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my 221b birthdays. Today is [seeing-fire's](http://seeing-fire.tumblr.com/) birthday! Happy birthday! I couldn't possibly have done Beirut justice in 221 words, but I tried.

John looked out over the ocean from the hotel balcony and breathed in the warm, salty air of the Mediterranean. John had never been to Beirut before, and he'd never have imagined he'd end up here.

Sherlock was down there somewhere getting them both some coffee. It wasn't the coffee he was used to, but he liked it. Sherlock loved it, and John wondered if he'd bring some back to London.

It was supposed to be a case that brought them here, but so far, there hadn't been anything resembling detective work happening at all. There had been a lot of delicious food and drinking wine while sitting on their balcony at night, looking out at the city and hearing the sound of the ocean.

"John, today we are going to a museum. Lebanon has such a rich history!"

Sherlock was back with their coffee, and he immediately started explaining the multiple layers of history and how exciting it all was.

John sipped his coffee and sighed happily. Strangely, he didn't mind that there wasn't a case right now. Sherlock had promised to take him out later that night and show him the city.

Sherlock had been here before, sometime during his absence.

John wanted to see everything that Sherlock had, both the good, like this beautiful city, and the bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is testosterone-tea! For those of you who are here from Tumblr, I have to tell you that I have very cleverly managed to lock myself out of my account. I'll still be posting works here, but so far, Tumblr support hasn't been very helpful in getting me access to my account. So sorry if you're wondering where I've been.


	3. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock suffers a grievous injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [bakerstreetactivist](http://bakerstreetactivist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The prompt was Injury!

"It's not that bad."

Sherlock sulked on the couch nursing his wound and ignoring silly John and his terribly ignorant words. A papercut hurt enough that it might as well be a sword slash! His finger throbbed, and he curled up angrily around it.

"Hey now, don't be like that," John said, coming over to sit on the couch next to him.

"Hurts," Sherlock said huffily.

"I know, sweetheart," John said, soothingly patting his hair. "Let me kiss it better."

John raised the injured hand up to his lips and pressed them to the hurt finger gently, barely a brush of skin on skin. Sherlock blushed and hid his face in the couch. He heard John chuckle against his back and snorted indignantly.

"Is that better?" John asked, and kissed the back of his hand.

It was better, damn him, and damn logic which dictated that there was absolutely no reason for it to feel better. Except sentiment. Cursed sentiment, which still lodged his throat with an immovable lump and sent a cascade of butterflies through his digestive system.

Sherlock nodded anyway, huffing again.

John smiled and said, "Good. I'll go and get you a plaster."

John stood, leaving Sherlock on the couch.

Sherlock considered that maybe it was worth a papercut for the excuse of having John kiss him better.


	4. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sleepy this way comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles is my 221b birthday for [perplexingexistance](http://perplexingexistance.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy birthday!

John looked fondly down at Sherlock's lithe form spread out across the living room floor, surrounded by the scattered bits of evidence in their latest case. He had fallen asleep in between the time John had left to go get them takeout from the late night Chinese restaurant down the street and getting back.

John put the food down on the counter and knelt next to Sherlock's inert form.

"Sherlock, wake up, I've got dinner," he said, reaching out to push Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock grabbed his arm, and a moment later, John was dragged down to the floor next to him. Sherlock made a grumbling noise, pulling John closer by the front of his jumper. He buried his nose in John's shoulder and promptly fell back asleep. This left John with a very determined detective attached to him, and refusing to let go.

John, not wanting to disturb him further, simply allowed Sherlock to use him as he pleased. Tentatively, he put an arm around him. Permission granted, Sherlock made a soft, contented noise and made himself comfortable against John's solid form.

"We should get our dinner," John said, although there was no urgency in his voice.

"Shouldn't," Sherlock mumbled, and bumped his forehead against John's.

"Okay," John said softly, smiling.

That settled, John relaxed into Sherlock's embrace and simply breathed.


	5. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock likes drawing John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 221b birthday for [nightquills](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/) whose birthday was actually two days ago on March 8th! Sorry this is a little bit late, I was stranded away from my computer. Hope you enjoy this!

Sherlock didn't pride himself in his drawing ability, although his drawings were very detailed and exact. It was a means to an end – the successful close of the latest case.

His showcase of drawings of leaves from different parts of London, buildings on the Thames, or clouds on certain clear days were kept carefully catalogued for reference during a case. Sometimes, looking through them reminded him of past ones.

This is how he started drawing John.

It made sense to him. This case was interesting, and in the very end, John had appeared striking while wielding his Sig with precision. Somehow, he found himself drawing John holding his gun up and glaring down the barrel at their suspect. Sherlock almost put it away with the rest of the drawings. Instead, he secreted it away.

He began keeping them in his nightstand.

Sherlock thought he had kept it secret from his unobservant John, until the day he found John sitting on Sherlock's bed, leafing through the drawings of his dedicated blogger. John on his computer, John asleep in the back of a taxi, John making tea… John thumbed through them all.

Sherlock considered asking what John was doing in his room, but supposed it didn't matter in the end. 

"A bit not good?" he ventured.

"Fine. It's all fine," John breathed.


	6. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is being distracting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bday to [resrie71](http://archiveofourown.org/users/resrie71/pseuds/resrie71)
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Tease."
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late. I finished it up and forgot to post it. -.-

He couldn't be doing it on purpose. Not his Sherlock, disdainful of human contact and consummately unaffected. John glanced up again and broke the tip of his pencil, scattering dark grey shards all over his crossword. Sherlock was doing it nonetheless, whether or not it was on purpose.

Really, it could just be that there were very few ways to eat an ice lolly without seeming inappropriate to onlookers. Sherlock didn't really chomp down on anything when eating, and it would be cold on the gums to bite it anyway.

It had to be that. Sherlock couldn't possibly be aware how pornographic he made ice-lolly-licking look. John looked up again and bit back a groan. He'd seen porn stars with less blowjob finesse than Sherlock with that lolly.

It really wasn't fair. There was Sherlock sucking enthusiastically on his lolly, seeming to enjoy it without consciousness of what he looked like to an audience. His only audience was John, who was currently giving his performance a standing ovation.

Sherlock's pink tongue lapped at the tip of the lolly, and then he lowered his mouth down slowly over the entire length. His cheeks hollowed, and then he pulled off with a pop.

Suddenly, he looked up at John, and smirked.

Then, he got up and left, giving John a sidelong glance.

Bastard.


	7. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is experiencing some technical difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday jinglelockscock! (Sorry, couldn't figure out if you have a new alias on Tumblr)

It wasn't even the fact that Sherlock had lost his shoe, it was the fact he'd also lost his sock that made him angry. Those had been his favourite socks, and now he only had one. Most people would think that Sherlock was above having a favourite pair of socks. They would be wrong. His favourite pair of socks was grey, the exact shade of tobacco ash sample #243.

Then, there was the fact that with one foot bare and one foot still clad, he couldn't walk to the taxi waiting for them.

"They'll never take us," John said mournfully. "We smell like the Thames and soaking wet besides."

"My sock!" Sherlock said sulkily. "You can't have one favourite sock."

"Guess we can try," John said. "Can you walk?"

"No." Sherlock sighed.

"Come on then, up you get," John said.

John lifted Sherlock up over his back, fitting Sherlock's knees on either side of John's hips. John was strong, Sherlock noted. This would be far more pleasant if he wasn't bereft of his favourite socks. He was also nice and warm after that nasty dip in London waters. 

A few of the Yarders grinned as they watched John go by with Sherlock riding piggyback.

"If you find a grey sock, colour code 666362, it's mine," he told them.

John sighed. "Berk."


	8. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds a mysterious ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 221b fic is for [areichenbachmiracle/221--bee!](http://221--bee.tumblr.com/) Happy birthday!

Sherlock found a ring one day, hidden in John's sock drawer. It wasn't an elaborate ring. It was a plain gold band, quite heavy, and polished until gleaming bright. It didn't have an inscription.

Too heavy to be for a woman.

Too large to be for John.

No recent cases involving rings.

Sherlock perused the ring and decided that he might as well look it over with a microscope and see if he could find anything else out about it. Such as, why was it in John's sock drawer, of all places? And if John was trying to keep it hidden, why had he chosen such an obvious place?

He hadn't really expected to find anything when looking at it under a microscope. He was just bored, and this was proving to be a nice distraction from the monotony of the time in between cases.

He definitely hadn't been expecting the inscription.

He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ inscription.

The two of them had been together for exactly two years, Sherlock realized, as his heart rampaged in their chest.

_Marry me_.

When he tried it on, the ring was just his size.

If he died right now, looking down at this ring and the inscription, the words engraved into the band too small to see without a microscope were to blame.


	9. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets a little bit turned around, but John doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [fleetwoodmouse](http://fleetwoodmouse.tumblr.com/)

It should have been impossible to get lost. It was a garden. It was a very large garden, but that didn't make it any less humiliating that Sherlock had managed to get them lost. The paths all looked the same.

Sherlock sulked.

John didn't appear to mind that they were lost, and was actually sauntering along as if they had all the time in the world.

"The culprit is getting away, John!" Sherlock seethed.

"No, he's not. Lestrade is waiting for her at the entrance," John said, hands behind his back as he walked.

"We need to interrogate her, then. I can't let Lestrade do it, he'll make a muck of it," Sherlock argued, pacing back and forth across the path in agitation.

"He is a police detective," John said mildly. "I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"John!" Sherlock protested.

"Come on, Sherlock, just slow down and enjoy the view for once," John admonished, and slipped his arm through Sherlock's.

Sherlock sulked and John hummed as they walked. Sherlock would have said something impatient, but John just smiled and tugged his arm. After a while, Sherlock had to admit, it was calming to walk through this quiet garden, and the flowers did smell lovely.

John's hand slipped into his and squeezed.

That, Sherlock decided, was more than alright, it was brilliant.


	10. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides he must climb an ivy trellis. For reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [bahkris](http://bahkris.tumblr.com/)!

"This is a terrible idea," John said, not for the first time.

"Shush, John. The Michaelsons aren't home, but their neighbour is," Sherlock hissed.

"Yes, and we shouldn't be breaking and entering," John said, folding his arms.

Sherlock, disregarding John's advice, wiggled his fingers in his dark leather gloves and looked up at the ivy trellis running up the side of the house in delight. John stifled a groan of dismay, shaking his head. This wasn't going to end well.

"Help me get a foot up, John," Sherlock demanded.

John sighed, kneeling down to give Sherlock a boost. Why did he allow Sherlock to talk him into mad ventures like this one?

"If you fall, I'm not catching you," John said.

"I won't fall," Sherlock replied, putting his full weight on the trellis.

Somehow, it held, creaking ominously. John watched with trepidation as Sherlock slowly climbed up the side of the house. The ivy was thick and was holding up Sherlock more than the actual trellis.

Just as he thought that, something snapped. Sherlock hung on momentarily, feet dangling, and dropped back to the ground. John automatically put himself underneath to slow Sherlock's descent. Sherlock knocked them both to the ground.

"I thought you weren't catching me," Sherlock snarked from above.

"I'll always catch you, you madman," John replied from below.


	11. Giggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get a little giggly during bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [drool-is-love!](http://drool-is-love.tumblr.com/)

Sherlock stumbled backwards, hands clinging to John's shirtfront. They tumbled back onto the bed as Sherlock's knees hit the edge.

"What's gotten into you?" John asked breathlessly, kissing Sherlock's face.

"You, soon, hopefully," Sherlock said, trying to hold back a smirk.

John snorted back a laugh and hastily started undoing shirt buttons. "You're a right menace, Sherlock Holmes, seducing innocent doctors while they're watching telly."

"Would you rather watch a rerun or get your early birthday present?" Sherlock asked, gasping as John kissed down his chest.

"My early birthday present?" asked John. "This better not be all you got me, you naughty creature."

"Oh, that isn't all," Sherlock said, not bothering to hold back the smirk this time. "I've also got late birthday present fellatio on the agenda tonight at around midnight."

"Have I told you I love you lately?" John asked.

"Only every other – ah!" Sherlock lifted his head and glared down at John. "Not the stomach, I told you!"

"But it's my birthday present," John said wickedly. "I'll do what I want with it."

He demonstrated this by pressing his mouth to Sherlock's stomach again and blowing a raspberry against it. Sherlock laughed helplessly, writhing on the sheets.

"Stop! Stop!" he begged.

"Never!" John replied, grinning.

This is what he loved. This, and all the moments in between.


	12. Epee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Sherlock Holmes knew how to fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [DeathFrisbee221!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221)

"You won't get away!" Sherlock proclaimed.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me?" the murderer asked.

Sherlock looked briefly around the stage, eyes alighting on a block full of fencing swords. He bounded towards it, seized one by the handle, brandishing it with a flourish. 

"You won't escape me!" Sherlock repeated.

Of course Sherlock knew how to fence, John thought fondly, sitting back to watch. No doubt Sherlock would throw a sulking fit if John interfered now.

The murderer also got ahold of an epee, and the two of them circled each other. John sighed and shook his head. Neither of the swords were sharp, each of them tipped with a little button that would do no real damage. John texted Lestrade and awaited back-up.

"Ha!" Sherlock cried as one of his thrusts broke through the murderer's defense.

The tip of the sword caught the unfortunate opponent right in the nipple, and John conceded that that had probably hurt a lot. The murderer yowled angrily, hand coming up protectively over the injury. While he was distracted, Sherlock threw the sword away and tackled him.

Right, time to intervene.

John dragged the man away from Sherlock and sat on him.

Sherlock sulked, and John sighed.

"Yes, love, you were very brave."

At the compliment, Sherlock preened and blushed.


	13. Laceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock injures himself, but John's there to patch him up, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [justsuperblue!](http://justsuperblue.tumblr.com/)

"Let me see," John said sternly.

"No, it's fine, John," Sherlock protested.

He didn't want to look at it. Underneath all the blood, it was an ugly wound, not deep, but with a floppy bit of skin that Sherlock really didn't want to see too closely. Sherlock wasn't squeamish, per se, it just wasn't very pretty. 

"Sherlock..." John said. "Come sit in your chair and let me deal with it."

Sherlock didn't protest this time, stalking over to his chair and throwing himself down in it. Reluctantly, he held out his arm and looked away. At least if John dealt with it, he wouldn't have to bother.

It stung quite a bit, and it stung even more as John cleaned it out. Sherlock hissed sharply as John cleared the blood away.

"There, I'm making it all better," John said.

Sherlock tried very hard not to pay attention to what else was happening to his arm. He trusted that John would take care of it, take care of him. Make him better, as promised.

"There, good as new," John proclaimed.

"It hurts," Sherlock said petulantly.

"Here, come and sit with me and we'll watch telly, take your mind off it," John said.

As they settled in to watch the EastEnders, Sherlock snuggled into John's side, and John allowed him without any bother.


	14. Glittering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [calista-lynne!](http://calista-lynne.tumblr.com/)

There was a bright red card in the mail for John. John took one look at the writing on the front and didn't open it. It was from one of his ex-girlfriends, and it was Valentine's day soon. As far as John was concerned, mixing anything from an ex with Sherlock's jealousy was a bad combination.

He binned the thing immediately.

He didn't consider for a moment that Sherlock would bother using the trash bin for anything that day, because he never did. Anything related to chores was relegated to John, as exasperating as that was.

John went to work and didn't give the silly red envelope a second thought.

He got home and found Sherlock waiting for him. Before John could say a word, Sherlock brandished the envelope at him. John sighed – he was right, this was going to end badly.

"Let's see what 'Missy' has in store for you on Valentine's day, shall we?" Sherlock hissed venomously.

He dramatically ripped the envelope in half.

Neither of them expected glitter to explode everywhere, but mostly all over Sherlock, who sputtered in surprise and then sneezed.

"John?" Sherlock asked in confusion.

There was nothing else inside but a blank piece of cardboard. It had been a trick meant for John, but Sherlock had been the one to take the bait!


	15. Genius (John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock muses on the properties of John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very belated birthday for Scarlet-Dragonwill. Sorry I didn't see your message in my overflowing inbox until now!

John was a genius, in his own understated way. It wasn't a way in which he would win a Nobel prize or become internationally recognized, but John Watson was definitely top in his field. And that was the field of understanding and caring for one Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.

John Watson was some sort of miracle worker clad in ugly jumpers. He wouldn't be winning any prizes for fashion, that was for certain. But the jumpers didn't matter, not when Sherlock had John there. John smoothed the way through all the tedium of dealing with ordinary people. He was a compass for Sherlock when it came to social interaction. He knew when Sherlock's silence meant he was in his Mind Palace and wanted to be left alone, or if he was sulking, and in spite of all protest to the contrary, definitely wanted to be bothered.

John put up with a lot from him, Sherlock acknowledged. John had been through a lot – too much for any ordinary person to have not only stayed by his side, but forgiven him.

Maybe genius wasn't actually the word he was looking for.

When he asked John, John had simply said, "It's because I love you, you git."

Oh. Sherlock had never considered that possibility. An understandable oversight.

Somehow, John made the incomprehensible believable.


	16. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go to a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday [maggzblair!](http://maggzblair.tumblr.com/)

John had never thought that Sherlock would be the kind of person to go to reunions – in the very least, he never went to family ones. But one day, a letter came in the post addressed to Sherlock with a university crest stamped on the back with wax. Sherlock had not only opened it, but read it, and on top of that, nodded solemnly.

"I'm going to a university reunion in two weeks," he said without inflection. "You should come."

Unable to resist the curiosity, John went, wanting to see where Sherlock had done his graduate chemistry studies. Why Sherlock wanted to go was a mystery – surely he couldn't tell there would be a murder from parchment and wax?

John didn't understand until he met the others.

A more posh and unbearable bunch John had never met. Sebastian Wilkes was there as well, and the lot of them made pointed comments about Sherlock's social ability, sneering and carrying on. Sherlock hadn't replied, simply stiffly introduced John to them.

_"A soldier?"_

_"A doctor?"_

_"Somebody **normal**?"_

Were the general comments.

"And he's your... colleague?" Wilkes said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

And John had finally had enough. He put his arm around Sherlock's back and straightened his shoulders.

He cherished the look on everyone's face as he proclaimed, "Actually, he's my boyfriend."


	17. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a case involving cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to [consvlted](http://consvlted.tumblr.com)  
> Sorry it's late!

Sherlock stared around the crime scene in dismay. It was blatantly obvious what had happened, but the real problem was the cupcakes. He was surrounded by cupcakes of all shapes and sizes, all decorated beautifully. Sherlock wanted nothing more than to take a bite out of one.

The problem was, they were all poisoned.

"It's the icing," Sherlock said sadly. "There's poison in all of them."

They were meant to be served at a wedding buffet, and the slow-acting poison would catch many victims. However, one of the workers at the bakery had nicked one of the finished products and died the next day.

"That was barely a two," Sherlock complained as he and John started walking back to Baker Street.

"I'm sure there'll be another one soon," John said soothingly, grabbing his hand and rubbing the back with his thumb. 

Sherlock was too distracted to be pleased by the public display of affecion. He was too busy contemplating the cupcakes, and how such delicious confections could be wasted.

"You silly sod," John laughed. "Come on."

To Sherlock's surprise, John pulled him into a nearby shop with cupcakes in the window.

"Choose one," John said.

Once he had his cupcake, Sherlock munched on his cupcake, licking the icing off with pleasure. He marvelled that John could read him like a book.


	18. Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock muses on his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [agraylamb](http://agraylamb.tumblr.com/)

Sherlock had heard the word "machine" used to describe his brain many times. It wasn't a novel idea, and the very same word had been used on Sherlock himself. Something about the complexity of his mind scared people and they attributed his seemingly super-human attention to detail as non-human.

Most people also seemed to think that they should apply the word to his emotions as well. But Sherlock had to admit that he wasn't always as withdrawn from emotions as he wished.

"John," Sherlock asked, and for once, real John and not Mind Palace-John answered.

"Yes?" John said.

"Are you afraid of my brain?" he asked.

John chuckled slightly. "No, of course not. It's a beautiful brain. It's wonderous."

"Some people are," Sherlock said.

"They're idiots," John said gently. "I wouldn't worry about them."

"I don't understand why people are frightened of things they don't understand," Sherlock said. 

"The singularity of your brain is phenomenal," John said. "It's one in a million. Ten million. I can't even imagine having a brain like yours."

"Do you think my brain is a machine?" Sherlock asked. "That I'm a machine? You said it, once."

"I didn't mean that," John said softly. "I'm sorry I ever said it."

The feel of John's fingers, unexpected, running through his hair was just as brilliant as his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.testosterone-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
